


Demons and Angels

by Phoebmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, ignore the pretentious title. All I can say is Vastra and Jenny met three times before the events in Demon's run, here is the first.( DISCONTINUED probably )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons in the shadows

London, November, The year of our lord 1870  
Vastra skulked though the dark alleyways, keeping to the shadows. The night was a bright one, the full moon unhampered by clouds and Vastra would rather go undetected tonight. She was cold, tired and very hungry - the mice and pigeons she'd been living off weren't up too much. As she rounded the corner, she heard a high pitched scream, the scream of a hatchling. Vastra set off at a run and saw at the end of the alley two apes. One was a large gorilla with a knife pointed at the tiny hatchling. The little ape was whimpering and crying as the gorilla’s knife came closer to her neck. "Stop!" yelled Vastra, accidentally in Silurian. The man turned around at the guttural and grating noise coming from the mouth of a cloaked lady. Vastra pounced, using her tongue to whip away the knife and then high kicking the ape in the fleshy folds of his stomach. He reeled back and Vastra pushed him straight at the wall. She heard a crack and the man got up, unsteadily, with blood pouring from his head. Vastra realised, a little too late, that her hood had come down, offering the man full view of her scaled features. The ape’s pudgy eyes then rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor.   
Vastra sighed and turned around to face the little hatchling who was cowering in the corner. She couldn't have been very old, maybe 6 or 7 at the most and it was clear most of her life had been on the streets. The girl’s long dark head-fur was all matted and dirty and her clothes were worn. She didn't have any shoes. Vastra knelt down to pick up the knife the ape had dropped. It was primitive, the blade blunt and dirty but it was better than nothing so Vastra tucked it into her waistband. When Vastra looked up, the little hatchling had crept closer and was staring at Vastra with curiosity, not fear. The little hatchling reached out and ran a tiny finger along the scales of Vastra's cheek. Vastra didn't pull away immediately - this hatchling seemed more confused than scared and Vastra admired that. The little ape took her hand away and spoke very quietly to Vastra - "Are you a demon?" Vastra opened her mouth to explain but then thought better of it. This small hatchling was barely old enough to read or write, let alone understand the complex workings of an alien civilisation so she replied with yes. To Vastras great surprise, the hatchling flung her arms around Vastra's neck and hugged her close. "Thank you, demon. Buy yourself something nice." The hatchling smiled, dropped a coin in Vastra's lap and ran off into the shadows. Vastra was stunned - she had never known such behaviour from an ape, normal responses included "Arghhh" or "Heaven protect me" (whatever 'heaven' was) or just plain running and fainting. Never had she been shown such - such kindness or willingness to accept she wasn't human. Vastra sat, stunned for a while before being shaken from her thoughts by a groan from the big ape. Vastra stood up and turned to face him, licking her lips. It seemed such a shame to let a good meal like this go to waste...


	2. We meet again (Part 1)

9 years later

Vastra stumbled forwards, clutching at the wall for balance. She’d been chucked out of the bar for a fourth night in a row, something about drinking too much and behaving disorderly. Or maybe it was just closing time. Vastra had trouble remembering. Suddenly the world tilted and she slid down the wall, her back scraping along the harsh brickwork. The night was dark, no moon shone and tendrils of the yellow-green fog, putrid and foul, seeped into the alley, lapping at Vastra’s motionless form as if to entice her in. Vastra’s eyes flickered and the walls seemed to be getting closer. Her ears felt as if they were full of the fog, all the normal night time shouts and sounds were muffled and undecipherable. Through her blurred vision, Vastra could make out the shadows of two hulking figures. Were they figures or was her addled brain turning the shadows into monsters? The shadows moved closer, brandishing weapons and Vastra tried to get up but her body was locked in position against the wall. She cried out, yelling in Silurian, her tongue unable to form human speech. Her head hurt so badly. The shadows closed in, twitching at the edges of her vision, nibbling and biting the traces of daylight from her world. She reached out, trying to claw at the shadows with a shaking hand. Suddenly the shapes came into focus and the sharp faces of other Silurian’s, wearing their battle mask, bore down on her. Then the blackness filled her vision, she was choking, dying, falling all at once. Vastra screamed and sat up, clutching for the faces of those she would never see again.  
She was in her bed, in her house. Sat next to her, on the edge of the bed was a young hatchling. Vastra tried to get up quickly but the hatchling put her hands firmly on the older woman’s shoulders and sat her back down again. “Easy, ma’am. You’ve ‘ad quite a shock, I don’t think you should be moving so soon. I’m Jenny, by the way, I don’t think I introduced myself last time we met.” Vastra was puzzled – a million questions were whizzing around inside her sore head and she couldn’t pose the right one. Eventually, she formed English words to ask the young ape “How did we get here?” The ape looked very worried indeed. “This is your house right ma’am? Oh god if I’ve got the wrong house…” Vastra shook her head and repeated insistently- “Of course this is my house! But my last memory was of lying on a street corner – how did I get here?” The hatchling’s face coloured a darker pink in her cheeks. “Umm… I carried you here.” Jenny had actually half carried, half dragged her demon friend from the street corner and pulled her up four flights of stairs using her arms but she thought it wise to keep that information to herself. “I saw you lying on the corner and I’ve heard where you live – there are rumours about you y’know. The demon with the hidden face, living above the gin palace.” Vastra sighed. She hadn’t exactly been living the quiet life but she’d hoped to go more than 6 months without having to move. Then she realised something. “Wait. You said you didn’t introduce yourself last time we met – when have we met before? I assume I was too far … gone last night for you to coherently introduce yourself to me and for me to remember.” Jenny’s face screwed up as she tried to understand the long words. She shook her head and smiled at her demon. “You probably don’t remember me, ma’am, but about – 9? 10 years ago you saved me from a street thug - he was after my money.” Vastra cocked her head and half closed one eye, as if she was trying to remember that particular meal. Her eyes widened and she turned to Jenny with a small smile. “Ahh yes. I remember. You gave me a shilling. But how do you know that it’s me?” Jenny raised one eyebrow. “Um, I ain’t being funny ma’am but how many demons do you think there are in this part of London?” Vastra looked shocked. “I am not a demon! I am a Silurian! We are an ancient race, far more advanced than your own. We are buried deep below the earth’s crust, lying in wait for the day we can reclaim our home planet.” It was Jenny’s turn to look shocked now. “You mean there are more like you?” Vastra bristled. “Of course, I am not the last of my kind!”  
“Sorry ma’am, I meant no offence. But how comes your awake and living in London, and not below the earth like the rest of your kind?” Vastra sighed impatiently. “I was rudely awakened by a tunnel dug for what I believe was a train line.” Jenny started to get up and Vastra could see she was mending a popped button on one of her dresses. Vastra looked around the little flat and was surprised to see how clean it looked - the floors had been swept, the fireplace scrubbed, even Vastra's clothes hand been washed and mended. "What ... What happened to my flat?" Jenny grinned sheepishly. "Well ma'am, you've been out for a few days and ... I was really bored so I just thought..." Vastra looked suspiciously at the hatchling. " You cleaned my flat? Did you take anything?" Jenny was silent for a few minutes before looking her friend directly in the eye and replying, "I took a shilling from your purse to buy some food - but I promise on my life that I'll pay you back." Vastra was about to start yelling at the little hatchling - how dare she take the money? - but then thought better of it. This girl had cleaned her flat and nursed her back to health, after all. "That is okay - I suppose." Jenny looked instantly more relieved. "Thank you ma'am. You just rest here and I'll go fetch some water. If you give me some more money ma'am, I could go buy you some more food?" Vastra clenched her teeth and shook her head. "I won't be needing any food. If you could just pass me that bottle over there, then you can go fetch some water for me." Jenny pursed her lips as she handed Vastra the half empty bottle of gin. As Jenny shut the door, it occurred to Vastra that she could easily make a run for it now. Vastra cursed her stupidity and downed the gin in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update :S But I've had this bit of the chapter kicking around for a while now, so I thought I'd publish :3 This chapter may be in 2 or 3 parts, depending on how fast I can finish it..  
> Comments, kudos etc always appreciated :3


End file.
